Karaoke bar
by Xapyourdead
Summary: September 3rd is Inoue Orihime's birthday. This is just a short fic about Orihime and her friends going to a party and being just normal high-school students. Contains slight IshiHime and IchiHime.


Inoue Orihime entered the school yard. September 3rd. She giggled happily knowing this date.

"TATSUKI-CHA~N!" She called out to her best friend but before Tatsuki could respond

"BIRTHDAY HUG FOR MY SWEET HONEY!" Chizuru jumped up from behind and squeezed her.

Her morning proceeded of receiving presents and "happy birthday". By the time she a break, it was lunch. She planned on spending her lunch with Ichigo and the others. When she reached the roof she the whole gang (including Renji in shinigami) except for Ishida. Ichigo spotted her and got up whilst handing her a home-made boxed lunch.

"This is from Karin and Yuzu" He held out a sparkly pink bag to her "Happy birthday, Inoue."

She looked in amazement as she pulled out a colourful scarf with frills and ribbons with a matching set of mittens.

"Uwaaaah~ It's so pretty! Thank you Kurosaki-kun!"

After this she got various other presents, each and every one of them she loved. And then she noticed

"Where's Ishida-kun?"

"He went to go take care of a bunch of Hollow, he should be back anytime soon." Ichigo responded

Orihime frowned, Ishida was the only person she hadn't heard back from for her karaoke party tonight. The bell rang and it was time to go back to class, once that was over with she approached Ichigo and Rukia.

"It looks like some people already had plans. It'll just be me, you two, Sado-kun and Ishida-kun tonight."

"Still sounds like fun, I'm looking forward to it Inoue." Ichigo smiled.

She would have liked to spend some more time looking at that smile but she had to talk to Ishida. Orihime managed to catch him in the corridor.

"ISHIDA-KU~N!"

"Inoue-san?" The beautiful and sexy boy turned around.

"I wanted to know if you were available for my karaoke party tonight."

"Ah, did I never get back to you on that? I'm very sorry, sure I'd love to come."

Orihime smiled "YAY! It's going to be really fun. I wonder what you guys sing like~"

"Oh, and one more thing" He reached in to his bag and pulled out a small light blue box with a pretty white ribbon on top whilst blushing "H-Happy birthday Inoue-san"

Ishida was never good with the concept of present giving, it always embarrassed him.

"Can I open it now?" She grinned.

"If you want to" Ishida said his blush getting redder by the second

She gently untied the bow and lifted the lid of the box to find a small teddy-bear inside wearing a flower-patterned Kimono. "IT'S SO CUTE! I LOVE IT ISHIDA-KUN!" She explored the box some more to find little outfits which she assumed she could switch with the kimono.

"I-I just put those in case you didn't like the kimono…"

"Are you kidding Ishida-kun? I LOVE FLOWER PATTERNS! And since it's a gift from Ishida-kun I'll call him…KATSUYOSHI! That means he's independent, resourceful, practical, and patient, just like Ishida-kun!"

"Is that so Inoue-san?" He questioned

"Of course!" She said seriously with a serious face that was hard to take seriously

"I see…"

"Did you make this yourself?" Orihime had just assumed that he did but wanted to check

"Yeah I did…" He began to turn away a little bit

"You're so good at sewing~!" she admired his work.

"Thank you Inoue-san. I have to get going now."

"Okay, remember. 4:45 outside the karakore bar, casual attire."

"Got it, I'll be there." They both smiled and went their respective ways.

Time passed and before Orihime knew it, she was in the karaoke bar with some of her closest friends…who might've had a few drinks. Chad didn't really change much aside from the fact that he was a little bit more relaxed, Rukia was a bit violent and Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida however were VERY happy drunks.

"_ichiru demo nozomi wo moyashite_

_nobasu ryoute wa hikari wo atsumeteku _

_kyou dake no yume de owarasenai _

_mamoru kizuna ga hitotsu ja nai _

_ima koso!" _And with that Ichigo finished the song.

Orihime thought his voice was beautiful but his singing didn't quite take her away like she had expected it to.

"Okay, Ishida-kun! You're turn! I dare you to do a duet with Kurosaki-kun!"

"O-Okay then" He stood up to Ichigo "Can you do it Kurosaki?"

"I dunno"

"What? You afraid that I can sing better than you? Huh? Huh? You chicken? Cluck, cluck Kurosaki~" Yup, Ishida was definitely drunk.

"HAAAAAAAAA-? What was that you bastard?! FINE! I'LL DO IT! PICK A SONG, INOUE! I'LL OUTSING THIS GUY AND PROOVE THAT I DON'T CLUCK!" Yup, Ichigo was definitely drunk.

At first they both started out as good singers…Then Ichigo lost control and the two of them just went nuts and had the time of their lives, completely forgetting about their friendly little conversation earlier.

"_Aesthetics and Identity, woo_

_oretachi ga chikatta koto_

_Aesthetics and Identity, woo_

_ikizama no bigaku!"_ And with that the two of them finished the songs giggling like school-girls.

It warmed Orihime's heart to see the two of them getting along so well, this is how she expected her school-life to be.

"Step aside bitches! While you two girls are smiling and hugging the great Rukia will stun you with my epic singing-ness!"

Let's just skip most of the song to the last few lines.

"_chAngE nando demo umare kawaru no _

_kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo _

_futari de onaji keshiki ga mireru nara _

_anata no moto ni wa itsuka kaeritai wa _

_atashi wa atashi rashiku I wanna change"_

"UWAHHHH! KUCHIKI-SAN! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"I know right!" Rukia sat down next to Orihime, exhausted from singing like a madman.

"Sorry Inoue, I have to leave for work now." Chad said as he got up.

"Is that so? Okay~ Hope you had fun!" She smiled at him as he left the room "Whose turn is it next?"

"Ishida~" Ichigo gave a sinister grin.

"R-Really?" Ishida, somewhat scared and slowly making distance between himself and Ichigo.

"Go on Ishida-kun! Choose a song!"

"ahh um…Okay…Chu Bura?"

"_chuuburarin na kimochi wo kakaete kyou mo toki wa nagare sugite yuku"_

"Wow, Ishida-kun can really sing." Orihime said to no one in particular

After that several more hours of alcohol, singing and yelling came. It ended up that they all had to go back to Ishida's apartment since it was nearest to the karaoke bar. The next morning Orihime opened her eyes, surprised that she was unaffected by the amount that she drank unlike Ichigo who was being comforted by Rukia in the corner of the room.

"I swear, Rukia. I'm never going to drink again." Ichigo whispered

"Morning Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun. Why are we whispering?" She whispered too

"Ishida's still sleeping, I'm not surprised since him and Ichigo drank the most."

Orihime went over to the mirror and decided she wasn't looking as bad as she expected and then found herself wondering over to Ishida who looked rather sweet when sleeping.

"mmmm? Inoue-san?" He said waking up, a headache hitting like Rukia to Kon

"Good Morning Ishida-kun. Sleep well?"

"Have to admit, I have a bit of a hangover but all in all I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm good~ Ishida-kun?"

"Yes Inoue-san?"

"You do know that Kuchiki-san has you and Kurosaki-kun on video from last night."

Now Ishida genuinely felt sick.

**HAPPY BIRTDAY ORIHIME!**

**WE LOVE YOU!**

**(I don't own Bleach and any of the characters to do with it)**


End file.
